Final Thoughts
Corey's Morals are a running gag in Grojband. At the end of every episode of Grojband, Corey says that he's learned something from what happened to them that day and then the spotlight goes on to him and he tells about some moral to the episode and then says, "Thanks for coming out everyone" and closes the garage door on us wrapping up the episode. This is a running gag in the show. Episodes Featured Smash Up Terby *(Spotlight Shines on Corey) *Corey: The way I see it, we're just waiting on a moment. Our moment. It might not come wrapped in a bow or on a gust of wind but someday, we'll get what passion brings and until then, I stand beside you as one. *(Spotlight turns off) *Laney: Core! Those would have made some killer lyrics! *Corey: And maybe someday, I'll figure out how to write some lyrics all on my own. Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: If we learned anything today, it's that fame is a fickle and fleeting thing and that one's place in time is marked by how big one's face gets when projected for all to see. We can only hope, to face the future with the future face we face today when we look into our own souls. *Kon: Or the souls of our future selves. *(Kin and Kon play a short little one-second electric guitar tune with their hands) *Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes the garage door) Dance of the Dead *Laney: Well, no more playing cursed zombie skull amps in the cemeteries during lightning storms for us. *Corey: True *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: And, you know what else we've learned? Zombies don't deserve the bum rap that today's pop culture has assigned them, when all is said and done, their all just dead and decomposing people who love good music and want nothing more than to be the afterlife of the party. Thanks for coming out, and enjoy your brains, before someone else does. *(A midget zombie jumps out of nowhere and bites Corey's head, then he quickly closes the garage door) Pox N Roll *(Spotlight Shines on Corey) *Corey: I think we've learned that some diseases are more fun to have than not to have and the best disease, party fever! Fun to catch, fun to spread, and impossible to stop, all we can do is quarantine ourselves in a party bubble and rock until were well enough to catch it again. *(Laney looks at him with a seriously look) *Mayor Mellow: Sounds fun son, what are you going to do for the next eight days? *Laney: Yeah Core *Corey: Careful Lanes, the only cure for party fever is a wet blanket. Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey Closes Garage Door) No Strings Attached *Corey: Thanks Captain Carney, but as much as I love the Bubble Bunch *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: I don't think it's for us, puppets might inspire but they can also terrify, when you pull a person's strings you might pull so hard they come apart and instead of inspiration, they might be filled with something that waits to explode. *(The guys look at him with creeped out looks) *Laney: Pretty creepy Core, but you could have turned that into a song. *Corey: I don't know Lanes, it feels a little "mechanical" to me. Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) Indie Road Rager *Dave: Congratulations Grojband, how does it feel to be in the winner circle? *Corey: Sorry Dave and Daver, but this circle's a square (Snaps fingers) *(Spotlight shines on Corey and he comes out of a box) *Corey: It's like you're trying to put us in a box that just isn't indie. Life is made of turns not corners. Circles hug, Corners bug. *(Zipper music plays and everyone looks at him with awkward looks) *Laney: That monologue could use a tune up. *Corey: Well, when your'e right Lanes, check for cyclists. Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes Garage door) Math of Kon *Mayor Mellow: You kids want a job in the field of mathematics? *Corey: Thanks but no thanks Mayor Mellow *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: Math is something that should be left alone. it is, what it is, confusing and painful and only for a few of us to understand. Nerds can really make math do it's thing by turning numbers into electricity and running water and Sometimes into music. *(Spotlight turns off) *Laney: Big ups for math Core. *Corey: The biggest of ups Lanes. *(Corey and Laney high five) *Corey: Thank's for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) Space Jammin' *Laney: So Core, still think battling alien life forms was a good idea? *Corey: Of course Lanes we won. *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: But we really shouldn't be battling other bands. The only real battle should be with the band inside ourselves. The ones beating the drums of our large intestines and playing the guitar strings of our hearts. When you challenge that band, your'e always a mighty champion. *(Spotlight turns off) *(Laney runs up to Corey) *Laney: Core those are great lyrics! You had them inside you the whole time? *Corey: I guess so, now we don't need Trina's diar- *(Corey Burps really loud in Laney's face and she gives him a disgusted and angry look throughout the rest of the entire episode) *Corey: Never mind, it was just indigestion. Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey Closes Garage Door) Wish Upon a Jug *Corey: Hmm, look's like we can't be a jug band after all. *Kin: Your'e Taking this well dude. *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: We can wish things were different guys, but then they wouldn't be real. It's one thing to pick up a milk bottle and make the moon explode, but it's real life when you take what comes you'r way and make the best of it. *(Everybody looks at him with confused looks) *Laney: Uuum, Core? Isn't it a bit early for your final thought? *Corey: I'm confused too Lanes, but there's no going back. Thank's for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes Garage door) All You Need is Cake *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: You know what they say about love. *(Corey bites cake) *Corey: When you've got it on the inside. *(Corey bites cake) *Corey: You free it to the outside. (Hard to understand because the cake is muffling his voice) *(Corey bites cake) *Corey: (Muffled) No matter how much love you have, you never have enough, and you - *Laney: (Muffled) Core! Those would've made the perfect lyrics *(Kin and Kon come up and start talking in muffled voices) *Corey: (Muffled) Thank's for coming out everyone! *(Corey closes garage door) Helmet *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: Being too perfect is unnatural, like a robot helmet's voice in your brain. We can't just let our head wear control us. If your hat doesn't like the way you live, that's your hat's problem. You gotta be you. Flaws and all. *Kon: Yodelae-Hee-Hoo! Hey Corey! You forgot one thing! *(Kon blows giant horn and Corey's hat comes out of it, Corey catches it and put's it on) *Corey: Ha! Thank's for coming out everyone! Monster of Rock *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: Isn't there a monster walled up inside of all of us? Our Jealousy, Our Uncertainty, we need to put our monster to sleep, so of can dream of a better us. *(Spotlight Turns off) *Kin: That was the angriest lullaby I've ever heard. So underground. *Corey: Thanks Kin, but I'm over underground. *Kon: Actually, that was me. *All: That's our Kon. *Corey: Thank's for coming out everyone. *(Corey Closes Garage Door) One Plant Band *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: What really matters is being true to yourself and not changing with the wind or a storm or an evil plant that wants to rule the world. *Vegan: Uh hee hee yeah sure kid. *Laney: Guys! I just booked us a gig at Chatman's Cheese Cottage. *Kin and Kon: Let's Get Cheesy!!! *Corey: We just did. Thanks for coming out everyone! *(Corey Closes Garage Door) Creepaway Camp *Corey: Space *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: A dark void full of the cold, empty unknown, where the only thing worse than the nothing is the forever. If you look to hard, you'll only see your own screaming face because space, like our souls, holds only the fear that we of there. *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Laney: Scary, where was that last night? *Corey: Who knows? Who ever knows. *(Laney is love struck) *Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) Zoohouse Rock *Laney: Well Core, I for one am glad to be out of that bear costume. *Corey: Yeah, costumes aren't really our thing. *(Spotlight Shines on Corey) *Corey: Anyway don't we all put on a costume every day? The layer we wear to hide out fears, our sadness, our pain, we just need to be let out. The cage is our skin and we just want freedom for what's within. *(Spotlight turns off) *Laney: Core, those would have made some killer lyrics. *Corey: They may have guy, I guess we'll never ever know. Thank's for *(Kin shoves Corey out of the way) *Kin: Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Kin closes garage door) *Kin: and Kin gets the hatch trick. Queen Bee *(Spotlight Shines on Corey) *Corey: We're not about a crown. When you lift someone up, they can only let you down. Grojband is about the people. Not a queen who flies above, who we're forced to love. We'd rather vote. *Mayor Mellow: You're right Mother, he is a few bees short of a hive. *Laney: Core, We could have used that an hour ago! I wouldn't have had to put on a dress. *Corey: Well you'll never have to wear one again fella. *(Laney imagines a wedding cake with sculptures herself and Corey getting married on it. The sculpture of herself wearing a wedding dress breaks apart and falls to the ground.) *Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) Dreamreaver Part 1 *Corey: Golden bike and dirtbike tracks. *(Kin, Kon, and Laney are seen in movie theater seats) *Kin: What a cliffhanger. *Corey: Cliffhanger indeed. Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door and the words "To be continued" show up on screen) *Laney: Continued? You mean we're stuck in Trina's head for another episode? Dreamreaver Part 2 *Laney: Does anyone feel like we're still dreaming? *Corey: Maybe we we never awake Lanes *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: and our lives are in the head of a solid gold tiger or in the noisy heart of a dirtbike. When the ground starts to shake and little dogs can fly, are we really gunna seel an TVs? If that's the dream, I'm not going to bed. *(Spotlight turns off) *Laney: That made no sense. It would have been great for our music video. *Kin: It wasn't a total waste. *(Kin holds out a fork) *I got this nice souvineer spoon for my mom. *(Kin and Laney both make shocked faces) *Kin: Kon was right. It was a fork. Hey, where is Kon? *(Kon is seen still sleeping with an inbrain implant still on his head while another Kon is tucking him in under the covers.) *Kon: Shhh ... He's sleeping. *(Kon farts rainbows and flies away) *Corey: ... Meh. Thanks for coming out everyone! *(Corey closes garage door) A Knight to Remember *Laney: We played for royalty, I got a kiss from a unicorn. Not a bad gig. *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: Sucess doesn't come from who you play for Lanes or what kind of magic animal licks your face. It comes from inside but when you let it out, there's a giant metal monster right behind it. The trick is to know when to blame the comet. *(Spotlight turns off) *Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone! *(Corey closes garage door) Super Zeroes *Laney: Sorry it didn't work out Core. *Corey: Heroes don't need things to work out Lanes. *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: The joy is in doing the job and getting hurt and never having anybody thank you or know your name and you can't put a value on that. *(Spotlight turns off) *Kin: I made $600 off of flashlight signals. *Corey: A truly heroic some. Thanks for coming out everyone! *(Corey closes garage door) Line of Credit *Buzz: What you did today deserves some serious cred. *Corey: Thanks Buzz, but cred is for real. *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: You can't keep it real when you're fronting because soon, you have to back up that front and then you're going down and that's whats up. *(Spotlight turns off) *Buzz: Can one of you translate that for me? *(Kin, Kon, and Laney fearfully shake their heads no) *Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone! *(Corey closes garage door) Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: What matters in music is soul, and being a dog band grows hair on that soul. Then you have to wash the dandruff flakes off it and they cover up who you really are and you start acting like an animal. Instead of playing wicked guitar licks, you're just licking the faces of your fans. *(Spotlight turns off and Sparkles and his owner fall out of the sky and land on the ground) *Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) On the Air and Out to Sea *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: The pirate life dished up some fun for a while. Sure it's fun to force people to listen to you and take all their stuff but the waves can't be ruled and before you know it, the winds of change will blow you away and that's when all you've got is the song in your heart and your mates and they'll never tune you out. *(Spotlight turns off. Kin, Kon, and Laney are seen having a side conversation, tuning Corey out) *Kon: What? *Laney: Who? *Kin: Huh? *Corey: Thanks for sailing with us everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) Ahead of our own Tone *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: Music is all about keeping time but if times are changing, how can you keep them? If being up to date means a wire in the brain, I'd rather live in the past. *(Spotlight turns off) *Laney: But what about being cutting edge? *Corey: Grojband is retro now bro. You can't get more cutting edge than that. Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) Love in a Nethervator *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: Things are terrible for a reason and making them better may make them worse. The elevator in your soul goes all the way down and you may get trapped down there. A monster in your own mind. *(Spotlight turns off) *Kon: Did Odis die? *Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) Six Strings of Evil *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: I wanted a perfect guitar and I thought it would make up for my own imperfections. It did but sometimes you find your falls just pile up behind a dam and when it breaks, your whole town is flooded but for real. *Kin: So the guitar won? *Corey: Looks like it. Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) Rockersize *Laney: Well, they're asleep and rocking. They'll be back to normal in 49 more classes. *Corey: Just goes to show you Lanes. *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: You can learn to Rock in 5 seconds, but it could take a lifetime to unlearn. The harder you Rock, the younger you feel. You take take the world by the face and punch it to whatever you want as long as you never forget to remember to never stop rocking. *(Spotlight turns off) *Kon: So, did we help Banrey? *Corey: I doubt it. Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) War and Peaceville *Laney: Looks like we did it Core. *Corey: Did we Lanes? I'm not so sure. *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: I think love did it and theft and eating raw onions until you smell weird. You can steal peace from someone and keep in in your pocket and pass it off as your own. 100 years later, the truth will come out and you'll have to steal all over again to make it right. We can't take the blame for history but we can take the credit for a re-gifted present. *(Spotlight turns off) *Laney: No I meant we fixed everything. *Corey: Oh, yeah. That was all us. *(Laney smacks her forehead) *Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door) Grin Reaper *Laney: So, I guess this means you can't really make someone happy. *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: Sure you can. You can make everyone happy all the time, but you're really just charging someone else's batteries. It's better to keep your joy on the inside where it safe from the robots trying to suck it out. If you never ever smile, you might just live forever. *(Corey nose bops Laney a bunch and makes her fall back while a bunch of hearts surround all around her) *Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door. Rock the House *(Spotlight shines on Corey) *Corey: Sure sports gives you extra elbows and a strong spirit which comes in handy when fighting your way to the front of a fay line but honestly, sports mainly just hurt really, really bad and that's not good. Right guys? *(Spotlight turns off; Kin, Kon, and Laney faint) *Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone. *(Corey closes garage door.) Trivia *A lot of the times when he makes his moral, Laney tells him that those would have made great lyrics for the song they sang. She said this because it would have been much easier and less of a hassle to use those instead of getting them out of Trina's diary. Category:Running Gags Category:Series Long Running Gags